The present disclosure relates generally to wellbore and completion design operations and, more particularly, to data storage and modeling for well planning, drilling and completion operations.
Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are produced from subterranean reservoir formations that may be located onshore or offshore. The processes involved in recovering hydrocarbons from a reservoir are becoming increasingly complex. Subterranean production is a highly expensive and extensive endeavor and the industry generally relies heavily upon educated predictions of reservoir conditions to characterize the reservoir prior to making substantial investments to optimize well placement within the reservoir, optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce, process and transport the hydrocarbons from the reservoir.
Planning for and performing the production steps generally requires the manipulation of large amount of information and generation of design and uncertainty modeling tasks. Simulators that predict the manner for developing a design or modeling of reservoirs are separately maintained such that no information is traditionally shared between individual simulations associated with a particular reservoir analysis. For example, planning for a drilling operation may include retrieving information from a relational database and generating relational models that represent the characteristics of the subterranean formation to use to base the wellbore and completion design. These simulations can provide an output with an uncertainty for various manners of design and can be utilized by reservoir engineers to make a number of observations and predictions about, for example, the multi-phase flow of oil, gas, and water in a subterranean reservoir. Engineers can further simulate various wellbore and completion designs based on the various uncertainty models to determine one or more improved or optimal location and design of the wellbore to optimize the recoveries of such resources. These are not the only types of parameters taken into account in building a completion design.
Typical relational databases and models are complex and difficult to tie together to cover multiple reservoirs. For instance, the data within the relational database is generally tied to gridded reservoir volumes within the formation in which the data was generated. The relational models are generated from this data, making it difficult to generalize the data outside of the formation in which it was generated. Additionally, different measurements for the same formation may be stored in different databases, so that different databases must be queried to extract properties of the formation.
While embodiments of this disclosure have been depicted and described and are defined by reference to exemplary embodiments of the disclosure, such references do not imply a limitation on the disclosure, and no such limitation is to be inferred. The subject matter disclosed is capable of considerable modification, alteration, and equivalents in form and function, as will occur to those skilled in the pertinent art and having the benefit of this disclosure. The depicted and described embodiments of this disclosure are examples only, and not exhaustive of the scope of the disclosure.